People nowadays are more aware of how to keep themselves in good health by making constant exercises or movement and by maintaining a healthy positive life. To maintain a good posture and a good health is the goal of many people. Walking or brisk walking is an exercise that is moderate and suitable for men and women of all ages. In order to know whether the number of steps walked has reached a certain amount or not, some people will wear a pedometer on their bodies to record the number of steps. Recently, some industries have launched a shoe with a step-counting function (referred to as a step-counting shoe), so that when one wears the step-counting shoe, the number of steps can be detected and recorded. Thus, there is no need to wear a pedometer on his/her body.
Many sorts of designs of the step-counting shoe are available in the market. One of the conventional step-counting shoes has a step-counting function and a pedometer removably attached to the shoe. However, it does not have a screen for display. The step-counting result thereof must be sent to an external reader or processor. Thus, a user cannot right away know the step-counting information directly from his/her shoe. Use thereof is inconvenient.